Questions on Ships and Whatnot
by InsanityRunsInMyBlood
Summary: A bunch of my favourite characters in a melting pot, and 14 questions/scenarios to torture them. Enjoy! Rated M for language and suggestive themes.


**A/N: I figured this would be worth a shot. Not really a fanfic, but I felt like sharing my opinions XD. Enjoy the insanity.**

* * *

1. Zuko

2. Ursa

3. Azula

4. Ozai

5. Korra

6. Toph

7. Sokka

8. Tarrlok

9. Noatak

10. Meelo

11. Lin BeiFong

12. Pema

13. Iroh

_Alright, I've got my characters. Here goes._

1. Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?

No, but I would like to. Of course, mother-daughter relationship fic. Any other would kinda creep me out. I mean, I do incest at times, but no…just…no…so yeah, I might try that out sometime, but Toph being a mother is such a foreign concept to me.

2. Do you think Four is hot? How hot?

Four? As in Fire Lord Ozai? He's firebender hot. Like, Sozin's comet hot. Sexy hot. HOT hot. HOTMAN hot. His delicious abs hot. His fire hot. Agni hot. YES, THE FIRE LORD IS FUCKING HOT! Mmmmm…Ursa is sooo lucky…  
I just keep thinking about him stripping when he went to battle Aang. DAYUUUUM.  
His hair while he's in prison. Fuck. I love his hair. He can be my Phoenix King anytime.

3. What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?

That is kinda weird. Actually, very weird. Okay, considering that the fandom includes every kind of ship, and every kind of crazy fans, let's imagine a genderbend. Male Pema and female Tarrlok. Not sure how the ponytail man would look as a girl…and Pema is just too soft to be a guy. Well, say everyone was genderbent, and there was a female Tenzin, it would be hilarious to see their breakup when Pema cheats on him with another member of the council, but I'd feel bad…so…very very unlikely scenario.

4. Can you recall any fics about Nine?

Nine…Noatak, aka Amon, leader of the Equalists. HELL YES. I ship Amorra. Yes. Spirits above YES! Of course I recall fics about him. Yes. Mmhm. Yup. Every kind of fic, if you know what I mean. *Cough *RatedM *cough *.

5. Would Two and Six make a good couple?

BLECH no. My ATLA OTP is Urzai, and that's final. Well, maybe I tend to change, but Urzai is definitely up there competing for first place in my mass of incoherent feels right now. Ursa and Toph, though, will never ever ever work out…EVER. Sorry, but just no.

6. Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?

FIVE/NINE MY HOTMAN! Or whoever you are! I ship Amorra. See question 4 for reference.

7. What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve kissing?

He would be weirded out, but hear this: Ursa/Pema is hot. They're both damn beautiful and hot! Alright, don't read the next part if you're sensitive, but they're both MILFs. Yep. There you go. Hmm, imagining them kissing would make me die. Anyways, Sokka would probably blush and pretend not to have seen anything, but would be turned on…I think…yeah. I definitely would be.

8. Make up a title for a Three/Ten fic.

Well ain't that awkward. Um, since it doesn't have to be romantic…so I'll choose humour. The title would be: 'Babysitting: Blue Flames vs Fartbending'.

9. Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?

Um, I would imagine no, but that might just be me. Zuko and Tarrlok aren't  
even born in the same era, but anything could happen. I don't think there are  
any fics about Zuko/Tarrlok fluff, though…

10. Suggest a summary for a Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic.

Pffffttt…maybe when…I dunno. I actually don't know. Summary, eh? Fine: 'Aang dies, and Tenzin is inconsolable. Pema goes to Sokka, who was one of Aang's best friends for help. Can they help Tenzin get over his grief together?'  
Yeah, that's kind of the best I could come up with.

11. If you wrote a songfic about Eight, what song would you choose?

Well, I'm going to steer away from the angsty stuff after question 10, so…if darling councilman Tarrlok is always that smug and cocky, I'd choose 'Don't Stop' by InnerPartySystem. He just seems like the type of dude to make people bow down to his authority and awesomeness, or so he thinks. Although this song and Tarrlok would be a bit OOC.

12. If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?

WARNING: Complete ******* madness ensues in this fic. Rated M for language, rated W for weirdness, and I for insanity. Consider yourself warned. Proceed cautiously.

13. When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

A while ago. I was big on LOK a week ago, but now I've returned to ATLA for a bit. The fics I read about Korra are usually romance. Amorra. Yes, babes, the Equalist Leader and Avatar. See questions 4 and 6 for reference.

14. One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine runs off with Four. One, brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Three while Thirteen watched it all and ate popcorn as if it was a movie.

Okay, this is brilliant considering which characters I randomly chose. So…Zuko and Noatak together is weird, but heck, why not? They were both pretty evil…ish…and then repented. Yeah. However, Noatak could change his mind and go back to being evil with the main antagonist of ATLA, who is Ozai, and I would completely understand that because Ozai looks very much like Zuko, being father and son and all. Also, in my opinion, Ozai has a hotter, sexier rape smirk than Zuko. FYI, if Ozai and Noatak are in a relationship, Ozai would definitely be the seme. Just saying.  
Now, going back to our brokenhearted Zuko, I cannot really see him having a one-night stand with Lin, even under the presumption of 'timelines be damned, fanon does whatever the fuck it likes'. However, it could happen. You never know. Okay, assume that happens, he also has an unhappy affair with Pema. Not sure how that works either, but Korra's 'wise advice' would crack me up, because she'd definitely do something like that. On the other hand, Korra giving _anyone_ advice would crack me up. Added to that, considering it's _her _giving advice—that is some damn good advice, because I definitely ship Zuko and Azula. Oh yeah, Zucest is also up there warring with Urzai, Sokkla, Azulaang, etc. I say FULL STEAM AHEAD, EVERYONE!  
Finally, Thirteen, or General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, the grand lotus of the White Lotus group, would DEFINITELY sit back and watch this eating popcorn. It involves his nephew, his brother, and his niece. So Agni yes, he would just kick back and enjoy the drama.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that for insanity? I love random stories and ships XD. Leave a comment and a link if you want to do this as well! Not sure who I got this off, but it's wonderful. XD**


End file.
